User blog:VampBeauty/Articles of the Month
Hey, I'm VampBeauty and I'm going to start a project for this year. It is about all the diffenert articles on this wikia. I noticed that the most admins are not "really" activ on this wikia, so I decided to make a sort of contest. I'm going to spilt it up into, Character, Gift and Coven. If you are interested in this contest, then please leave a comment with your Top 3 of, Characters, of Talents and Covens. Have fun and enjoy your time on this wikia, your dear friend VampBeauty. :) P.S. If I have missed one of your characters, please write a message. Covens and Characters Amazon Coven Main article: Amazon Coven *Kachiri *Senna *Zafrina* Anchorage newborn Coven : Main article: Anchorage newborn Coven *Irina ♰ *Patrick* - Gene *Harry ♰ *Lewis *Hadley *Clovis* - Dawn *Bruno* *Paris *Sean ♰ *Curtis ♰ *Clara ♰ *Justin ♰ *Trent ♰ *Jesse ♰ Armenian Coven Main artcile: Armenian Coven '' *Ciril *Ada* *Jadran Alasdair's Coven : ''Main article: Alasdair's Coven *Alasdair *Beitris *Gabriel* Belgian Coven * Aaron* - Luciela * *Freja* *Ansgar *Folke : Main article: Belgian coven Brazillian Coven Main article: ''Brazilian Coven *Kallun *Yarah *Seela *Lauun* British Coven ''Main article: ''British Coven *Gabriel* - Helena *Joseph* - Rhona* *Arthur* - Jessica* *Adam* *Ida *William* *Ethan* *George* *Bastion* *Claud* *Allison* *Elliot* *Emily* *Evelyn* *Ethelda* *Autumn* *Naomi* *Louise* *Clancy* *Nissa* *Leland* *Kelly* *Russel♰ - Rhonda♰ *Catlin♰ Bosnian Coven : ''Main article: Bosnian Coven '' *Ivo*- Anna* *Kresimir Bulgarian Coven : ''Main article: Bulgarian Coven '' *Kolya *Blaga* Belarusian coven : ''Main article: Belarusian coven '' *''currently unknown Croation Coven : Main article:Croation Coven *Graeme* *Tristam *Drazan Denali Coven : Main article: Denali Coven '' *Tanya *Kate* - Garrett *Eleazar* - Carmen *Irina ♰-Laurent♰ *Sasha♰ *Vasilii ♰ Danish Coven : ''Main article: Danish coven *Valentin *Carl *Inga Egyptian Coven Main article: Egyptian Coven *Amun-Kebi *Benjamin*-Tia Estonian Coven : Main article: Estonian Coven *Paavo *Loviise *Sigrid Eoessa's Coven : Main article: Eoessa's Coven '' *Eoessa* *Cliodna *Eleanor* Finnish Coven : ''Main article: Finnish coven *Basil* - Reeta *Kaisa* - Rasmus * Bismark - Vibeke* * Linus* * Lasse* * Björn * Jonsu* * Sirkku* * Heini * Arja* * Taavi* * Tarja♰ *Eljas♰* - Karin♰ *Agust♰ - Zita♰ Georgian Coven : Main article: ''Georgian Coven * Vili German Coven Main article: German Coven *Sonney* *Vidina *Amsel ♰ Helka's Coven : ''Main article: Helka's coven '' *Helka ♰ *Jaska ♰ *Vibeke* Hungarian Coven : ''Main article: Hungarian Coven '' *Teodor *Rita* *Elek *Henrik Icelandic Coven : ''Main article: Icelandic coven '' *Kettil *Elfo *Jarl *Ture *Stellan *Sanna *Ruth Lativan Coven : ''Main article: Lativan Coven '' *Jelena* Leonhard's Coven : ''Main article: Leonhard's Coven *Leonhard* Liechtenstein Coven : Main article: Liechtenstein coven '' *Flora* *Ofrah *Fedor *Artie* ♰ - Eugenia ♰ *Therese Moldovan Coven : ''Main article: Moldovan Coven '' *Viku *Nastya *Andrei *Rustam* Mariam's coven : ''Main article: Mariam's coven *Mariam *Margaret *Eleanor Monégasque coven : Main article: Monégasque Coven '' *Cece* Makenna's Coven : ''Main article: Makenna's Coven *Makenna - Charles* *Patrick* - Gene Manolo's Coven : Main article:Manolo's Coven *Manolo* - Candice* *Phileas New mexican coven : Main article: New mexican coven *Cherie * *Marshall * *Virgil *Irving Nelson's Coven : Main article: Nelson's Coven *Nelson *Reece* *Deveaux* *Samson Raoul's Coven : Main article: Raoul's Coven *Raoul* ♰-Misty ♰ *Kevin ♰ *Casey ♰ *Steve* *Victor ♰ Russian Coven Main article: Russian Coven *Ilsa* - Boris *Vincent* *Sushard* *Surčin* *Teresa - Nathaniel Scottish Coven : Main article: Scottish Coven *Elda *Agatha *Rosemary* *Islay *Jean Steve's Coven : Main article: Steve's Coven *Steve* - Shelly *Dahlia* Swedish Coven : Main article: Swedish Coven *Prewett* - Elphias* *Saemus* *Phineas* *Guthrie* *Cygnus* Swiss Coven : Main article: Swiss Coven *Lars Turkish Coven : Main article: Turkish Coven * Salim * * Salome* Ukraine Coven : Main article: Ukraine Coven *Kottke-Breha *Wyvern* *Sinéad* Vatican Coven : Main article:Vatican Coven '' *Anacletus *Marcellus *Sistina* *Angus* *Ezrael Volturi : ''Main Article: Volturi '' *Aro*-Sulpicia *Marcus*-Didyme*♰ *Caius-Athendora *Chelsea*-Afton* *Corin* *Demetri* *Felix *Heidi* *Jane* *Alec* *Renata* *Santiago Welsh coven : ''Main article: Welsh coven *''currently unknown'' Nomads Main article: Nomads The American Nomads (partial) *Gina* *Senya* *Griffin *Priscilla *Edith *Trish The South American Nomads (partial) *Rigardo *Miguel * The European Nomads (partial) *Licht* *Basil* *Noah *Neeve* *Valeriya* *Lutz *Alistair* *Morgan *Vardan *Octavia *Licht* *Orco* *Richter Other Nomads (partial) *Oengus *Vevila* *Isaac* *Bela *Ruben *Rasmus Gifts *Ability Augmentation *Ability Counteraction *Ability Expression *Ability Identification *Ability Linking *Ability Manipulation *Ability Obtainment *Ability Redirection *Ability Replication *Ability Reversal *Ability Suppression *Accelerated probability *Addictive Assaultment *Addictive Contentment *Adomopathy *Alchemy *Appearance Alteration *Astral Projection *Atmokinesis *Atmoskinesis *Atmoskinetic Shield *Attention detection *Attention Sensory *Aura Manipulation *Balance Deprivation *Belief Inducement *Boundary Inducement *Burning Shield *Chlorokinesis *Chronokinesis *Combat Perception *Commitment Induction *Contact Diversion *Contact Manipulation *Cryokinesis *Danger Sensory *Death Illusion *Decision Manipulation *Dependence Magnetism *Desire Induction *Despair Induction *Disaster Inducement *Disintegration *Distraction Deprivation *Dream manipulation *Electrokinesis *Emotion Deprivation *Enhanced self-preservation *Enhanced synesthesia *Entrapment Shield *Extrasensory Perception *Fault Detection *Friendship Manipulation *Gravitational manipulation *Happiness Induction *Hemokinesis *Honesty Sensory *Hydrokinesis *Illusionary Cloning *Illusionary Distractions *Illusionary Poisoning *Impulsive rage *Induced radioactivity *Inhanced Intuition *Instant Teleportation *Lie Detection *Locational Sensory *Loyalty Inducement *Maso Attraction *Mediumship *Memory Manipulation *Mental Camouflage *Mental Electrokinesis *Mental Imprisonment *Mental Invisibility *Mental Shield *Mindscape Communication *Movement Projection *Mystiokinesis *Noesis *Omnilingualism *Outcome Alteration *Outcome Detection *Outcome Manipulation *Pain Deprivation *Pain illusion *Pathokinesis *Penance Illusion *Personality Manipulation *Phobia Sensory *Phobikinesis *Photokinesis *Physical Attraction *Physical Concealment *Physical Petrification *Physical Repulsion *Precognition *Protective Aura *Protective Shield *Reality Distortion *Regressive Absorption *Relational Identification *Relationship Manipulation *Remote Viewing *Retrocognition *Sedative Inducement *Seismic Attraction *Sens(e/ory) Acceleration *Sense Removal *Sensory Alteration *Sensory Attraction *Sensory Deprivation *Sensory Identification *Sensory Location *Shield *Shield penetration *Size Alteration *Social camouflage *Strength Manipulation *Subjective Repulsion *Suggestive Compelment *Superiority Impotence *Superiority Magnetism *Tactile precognition *Tactile Repulsion *Tactile Telepathy *Tactile Thought Projection *Technokinesis *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Territorial Awareness *Thought Empathy *Tracking Allurance *Tracking Evasion *Tracking Sense *Truth Induction *Visual Contortion *Visual Projection *Vocal Obtainment *Warding shield *Weakening shield *Zoopathy Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts